2018 Delkraneiysia Hurricane Season
2018 Delkraneiysia Season Stats The 2018 Season is an ongoing annual event of tropical cyclone formations in the fantasy kingdom of Delkraneiysia. So far there have been 17 named storms and 24 delkranistorms. Storms in DK can happen any time of year, but the official season dates are April 15th - August 11th. That’s a 6 month period. The peak of the season occurs between May and June. Waters start to cool in July, and continue to do so through August and September. The last named storm typically is around August 12th. The record last storm formed September 18th in 2012. The last storm in 2017 was August 14-24. Strongest Storm 2018 Omar- 235mph 874Mbs Vocabulary Delkranistorm- our way of saying Depressions. D6- the 6th Category in Hurricane Tracking D7 the 7th Category in Hurricane tracking. 2018 DK Storm Names AMY (C1) BOB (TS) CHARLIE (C4) DENNIS (C3) EMILY (D7) ® FREDERICK (TS) GALE (TS) HENRY (C4) INGA (C2) JOHNSON (TS) KATHLEEN (D6) LANDEN (C1) MANDY (D7) NICOLE (C4) OMAR (D7) PAULA (TS) QUINCY (TS) RILEY STEVEN TIFFANY UMA VINCENT WHITNEY XANDER YOLANDA ZOEY CONFIRMED 2019 NAMES Alex Bertha Carl Debby Ethan Fatima Gary Hermine Isaac Jessilyn Kyle Lou Michael Nancy Oliver Pamila Quinton Raelyn Seth Tammy Ursula Valerie William Xandra Yvory Zayn Overview The 2018 Delkraneiysia Hurricane season was a slightly above average or about average year of typical tropical formations within 700 miles of DK, in the Delkran Sea and the Great Ocean. We saw an impressive amout of major hurricanes, 8, compared to the averge 6. The season will close on August 12th, however there have been 3 years that hurricanes formed past this date, 2004, 2012, 2014. We expect this year will complete after Storm Riley in the middle of August. Systems Amy Amy started off as a strong line of thunderstorms then it began strengthening and organizing. It reached its peak intensity that same day and quickly weakened as it continued moving. Bob Bob formed the same day, right on the heels of Amy. Therefore, Bob wasn’t able to strengthen much past 50mph. Both storms remained off shore. Charlie A massive untimely Cat 4 storm cutting right into Delcore City, as a cat 2 storm, 2 days after peak intensity. The storm is responsible for over 600,000 in damages. Dennis A medium sized storm that saw a peak of a C3 this morning, and continued to grow during the afternoon, the storm stayed the same heading towards Delkraneiysia. The storm is expected to dissipate within the start of May 3rd. The storm is expected to still drive gusty winds and plenty of rain. High elevations could pick up a few inches of snow. The storm made landfall on the Plymouth peninsula at around 1:20pm May 2nd. Dennis is now the 2nd storm that achieved a C3 status or higher. The storm hit as a C2, and caused about 300,000 in damages. The storm formed at 11:45am May 2nd, and quickly intensified through the day. Storm dramatically weakened overnight, but still took a devastating blow to Delkraneiysia on the nighttime of May 6th. The storm produced strong winds in excess of 75mph with gusts to 100mph, producing some damage, major flooding, and killed 12. The storm, even though only a C2, was the costliest storm this year. Hurricane Emily A very strong storm that hit a peak intensity of 225mph on Friday May 18th. Storm to likely weaken this weekend, and continue to weaken this week to dissipate late week. This could be the largest storm in delkraneiysia recordbooks. Emily is responsible for about 24 million in damages on coastal regions as a passed close enough to shore to have its gusty outer bands hit the coast, producing severe thunderstorms, and several tornadoes. The storm traveled south and the weather improved very much, but a true landfall hit on Friday night the 18, after a weakening on Friday afternoon. All schools and businesses are closed and all citizens are expected to stay home and shelter in their homes or in community shelters during the storm. Exact time of landfall was Friday evening. ( 9:30pm Eastern) Emily caused significant damage and catastrophic conditions that are persistent and are likely to be fixed by 2-4 weeks time. Power may be out for several weeks or even months. Landfall was as a C4, With winds up to 135mph, and deconstructed well built houses, downed trees, power lines destroyed, and over 17M in flood damage. Emily was possibly the strongest storm in DK Hurricane History. It had completely wiped Plymouth with the eye of the storm passing quickly overhead. Evacuations were ordered for all residents who lived within 50 miles of the cone. After a destructive landfall Emily heads back into the ocean but colder waters, started to further weaken the storm. Emily finally weakened to a tropical depression on May 22nd, 4 days after impact. On June 4th, Citizens, weather geeks, and members from The Delkraneiysia National Hurricane Center (TDNHC), as well as government officials congregated for a weather convention to discuss the first half of the hurricane season. The government officials stated the stats of over 300 deaths, 25 billion in damages, and the fact power and utilities will be off until further notice. Also at the convention, the government and TDNHC officials have RETIRED the name EMILY from further use on the Delkraneiysia Hurricane Name Board. Frederick May 15-16. A small quick storm that produced high winds, heavy rain, severe thunderstorms and tornadoes upon landfall on Tuesday afternoon May 15th. Affected Delcore City, New York and surrounding towns within its 45 mile wide span . = Gale Formed May 26th. So far out to sea, any land interaction is unlikely. It has strengthened to a strong tropic storm but it ended up weakening and disipating. Gale was “eaten”by being absorbed into a larger storm (Henry) and this is the last noting of the storm. Henry Henry was finally announced as a tropical storm at around 11:45am, May 27th. Henry gained much strength and power when it absorbed Gale to become a larger storm. It entered the Delkraneiysia Sea shortly after confirmation. It is 500 miles offshore, and could hit Delcore City as a hurricane around June 1st. The storm arrived in DK waters on May 29th, as a strong cat 2 storm. Shortly after at 1:30pm, it was declared a Category 3 storm. A much more clear path is now pointing to a landfall near or on Delcore City. It had been upgraded last night to a low-end Category 5 storm with 155mph winds. Storm is to weaken as it closes in on landfall, likely tonight. Henry made landfall as a C4(130mph) about 36 hours after peak intensity of 155mph. The storm stalled and brought 3.5 feet of rain to Delcore City, and some very gusty winds. The eye hit DC on June 2nd-3rd with 130mph winds, but quickly weakened over land, the storm was declared as no longer a tropical system as of 2:00pm on Sunday. Inga A Delkraneiysia Sea Hurricane that hardly moved which allowed it to grow in size, which on June 6th was its peak intensity of about a cat 3 with winds of 110-115mph. The storm made a C1 landfall on a national park, but did minimal damage. Only small buildings were damaged, and some trees came down. The system as a tropical storm made it all the way to the upper parts of the Summerland Peninsula. A few small towns were also affected, but nothing major. Johnson On June 8th, a weak storm formed and stayed over the ocean. Favorable conditions were not present, and the storm dissipated later that day. High windsheer, and other storms outcompeted Johnson and therefore failed to grow. Kathleen Explosively formed and intensified on June 18th. Kathleen was the 2nd D6 equivalent or higher storm. The storm peaked on Sunday, June 24th at 195mph. Storm will not make landfall, and will disipate over water. Landen C1 Storm that also grew fast, reaching its peak about a day after formation on Thursday. This storm weakened as quick as it grew as strong wind sheer arrived on Saturday. The storm as if 6pm Monday was a tropical storm, but dissipated this Tuesday. Mandy Probly one of the worst storms this year, that like it’s proceders, the storm rapidly intensified at an alarming rate, possibly even record speed. the storm went from confirmation to D6 in about 14 hours. The water was very warm, hot even, and very low sheer, no competition, and the storm really succeeded at being a monster. The storm formed on Thursday evening, and grew on Friday, to its enormous size, that it would hold for a staggering 28 hours before letting go due to serious eyewall replacement cycles.—— Outer and off coast territory islands were battered by the storm and practically wiped right off the map on Sunday. Many once paradise islands are now hell on earth, and are expected to stay like that for months, even up to 2 years to repair everything that was destroyed or damaged. it was announced that those isands are never to be redevdeloped again as hurricanes are common and the people are in too harsh of an environment. It has now been converted to a national park. About 94% of those islands population took the advisories seriously and took the emergency evacuation flights to the United States ����, Canada ����, Russia ����, Mexico ����, or Brazil ����. The flights were free of charge and were paid by the government. Nicole A C4 storm that grew overnight from Tropical Storm to C4 in 36 hours. However on Sunday strong wind sheer started apearing, and started attacking the storm, and has weakened it by a large percentage of its strength since then. Now a day later, it’s a Strong C1 with 90mph. The storm may escape the sheer with eneough to get by for a few days, but it’s time is limited as it is reaching cooler air masses. In fact that is what happened and has is staring to restrengthen and has already obtained C4 intensity. The storm then continued moving into colder waters and Nicole dissipated a few days later. Omar Omar was announced a tropical storm on June 24 at the 8pm advisory, making it the 5th storm to form in a week, it should also be the last. A major storm forecast could mean high surf and flooding possible on the shoreline. Omar quickly intensified as there is still no competition and NO sheer to stop or limit growth. Omar had surpassed Emily to become the strongest storm of the year, st 235mph. The storm did not make interaction with land and thus weakened and dissipated out to sea. High surf however was a problem as well as severe rip currents that were responsible for hospitalizing several dozen. Paula Weak storm but still was able to cause minimal damage. The main effect from paula, was mass power outages throughout coastal DK as Paula meandered just south of the coast. Paula caused the coast to see thunderstorms and severe weather on July 17 when it finally made landfall as a tropical storm. Quincy A small brief tropical storm that stayed enough offfshore it only drew up high tide. It stayed about 150 miles offshore. winds did exceed 75mph, but was poorly built which was ultimately the reason for its demise. Quincy was actually in pretty favorable conditions for developing into at least a C2, but, it was too far behind on its development. CURRENTS CURRENT STORM(S) / OCEAN- No tropical development is expected in the next 5 days. DELKRAN SEA- No tropical development is expected in the next 5 days. Current or Most Recent- Quincy Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Currently active seasons Category:Current Seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Seasons